


America the Poor: A Wanderer's Tale,Volume One

by Professorjpj



Series: America the poor:Tales of a Wanderer [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Real People - Fandom
Genre: Autobiography, Homelessness, Insanity, Poverty, Real Stories, buffalo ny, lunacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorjpj/pseuds/Professorjpj
Summary: A story of tragedy, madness, comedy, irony, and weirdness. A young genius abused boys life in the 1970s and 80s, wandering Buffalo, Ny, and eventually to be Committed to an asylum for years, then homeless across all of America for over 35 years. A Unique work, as well as philosophical discussions on human existence, mixed in. A work in progress
Series: America the poor:Tales of a Wanderer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987228





	America the Poor: A Wanderer's Tale,Volume One

** America the Poor: A Wanderer's Tale,Volume One **

Intro: Welcome to my Uncommon Existence  
Greetings fellow readers, and lovers of uncommon stories. You can call me Johnny, but  
JD, and JJ are also acceptable.Whichever works best for you... I happen to be them all.  
I've got a story to tell you, one that will hopefully capture your thoughts,as it has mine  
for a long time. It's my personal story, and it's quite something I must say. As of  
yet, you don't know me, but I'm hoping you will in time. Fingers crossed.  
I've got a tale to tell,but it’s far more of a saga. Perhaps unlike any you’ve heard. If I've  
actually done my job properly, not only will you be entertained, amazed,or even possibly  
pissed off at times, but you may end up changed as well, but only if I've somehow  
succeeded in my work.  
The sad part is I may never know. The curse of the remote writer I suppose.  
Reading has always been a very personal thing to me, but with many in these modern  
ages, it's not, which is a shame. Sharing thoughts should ALWAYS be personal. Much  
like a session between a man and his favorite meal. A private matter, just between us

The devourer and the devoured,something to be relished and savored, and sensuously  
enjoyed to its fullest.  
I mean consider this, here we are, you and I. I'm at a specific location and time, writing  
these words, and I know where I'm at at this very moment. But you? You might be  
anywhere on the planet (or off perhaps), and anywhere in time, and yet, here I am  
regardless, prying into your head just a bit, rummaging around, inserting Heaven knows  
what into your innermost thoughts. A bit intimate, don't you think? That's the POWER  
of writers (the good ones at least).  
Who knows where we’ll end up? Doing what? Thinking very odd or unconventional  
thoughts that may have never occurred in your mind. Considering paths in life never  
tried, venturing to places you’ve never seen. Or would even consider going normally,  
viewing the world a bit differently than before, and all because a writer got inside your  
head. Like a needle in the brain, Not lethal maybe, but enough to make a change,  
however small it may be.  


So in a way that's my task. I've tied you down, got the latex gloves on, here's the  
needle(don't worry it won’t hurt a bit, probably), and the kicker is, you chose this. You  
want the injection, nay, you beg for it. You want to see the true America, the poverty  
side of freedom and so-called “opportunity”, and the sad fate of all those lonely weirdos  
and misfits. The poor strange ones who didn't fit the mold of what's considered “normal”.  
This will not be the land of liberty you believe in, nor the optimistic hopeful country  
you’ve known forever. This will be a different place, born out of hardship, and showing  
lives lost to death and despair. Hopeful dreams unfulfilled, and a world of personal  
sadness,not just my own, but all poor outcasts from American society.  
In our hearts we perpetually root for the underdog, the runt with spunk, the man of no  
means, the disadvantaged but stubborn guy with zero actual chance.  
However we know in reality those guys never end up with the girl, nor true success,or  
the finest rewards of life,not in this horribly greedy world, but we can still hope.  
This will be the hard truth behind it all. It will be the dark side of our western  
existence, the road you’ve never travelled, and the facade of so-called american  
opportunity. Available maybe for a select lucky few, but not all, never all. I was one of  
those American children left out in the cold, and learned to fend for myself, or die, which  
almost happened on many occasions.This is my tale, one to read and remember.  
So here we go. The ride will be everything you expect, and a Hell of a lot more.

As well as some things quite unexpected, exploring not just my own, but all of our base  
natures. and how we exist.  
Maybe we’ll share a few crazy laughs here, maybe a casual stroll down a dark pathway  
there, or perhaps even a frantic run for your very life on some lonely american highway,  
it's all here for your perusal.  
Evil lurks here, never doubt that,in fact it walks boldly in the open, but Good exists as  
well, bright and righteous,but far more scarce. We shall endure the best and the very  
worst of this world, seeing things you probably never thought you’d witness. The  
shadowy underbelly, the darker side, and maybe glimpses of the gorgeous sunlit way  
high above from time to time. Yet still somehow surviving, and perhaps thriving even, in  
some strange fashion. You’ll meet some very odd characters (not counting myself of  
course), see new far horizons and highways, and experience amazing events  
undreamed of in normal life.It's going to be told subtly at times, yet still bold enough to  
make you view the world a bit differently,and maybe a bit askew. Like any good story  
that's worth its salt. Who's to say? Certainly not me.  
I'm just here to tell it my way, that's my sole part in this.I lived this, and I hope to  
share my vision with you, if I can. By the way, a forewarning,an advance apology lets  
call it. There will be moments of joy, and even a sense of awe at times, but it won't be  
sunshine and rainbows. No happy little keebler elves living in a large tree making  
cookies, sorry. We will be exploring some very dark places certainly, but to truly  
appreciate the light you have to know the darkness, see it, touch it, experience its very  
nature, and sometimes even embrace it.  
Then later, when you are finally in the light, you can bask in its brightness, drink in its  
glory, swim in it, and truly appreciate the warmth, and be pleased that you actually  
made it! I hope you enjoy the journey, as they are meant to be enjoyed.So here we go,  
my friends. Grab your coffee (or perhaps vodka in some cases, or perhaps something a  
bit stronger) and let's sit down. Put your feet up, if you even have them. Let me tell you  
a strange story, quite eccentric, but still captivating, as well as a human one I hope.


End file.
